<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shared Solitude by RoniDrakaina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205877">Shared Solitude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoniDrakaina/pseuds/RoniDrakaina'>RoniDrakaina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoniDrakaina/pseuds/RoniDrakaina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shared Solitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He winced. Looking around the corner if the coast was clear, he started down the hallway, he dared not run for that would surely attract too much attention.</p><p>He sat against the cold wall of the astronomy tower and started crying. When he stopped for a while and gazed at the moon and stars, he was surprised to still hear sobbing sounds. He wasn't alone up here.</p><p>"Hello?" he whispered into the darkness.</p><p>The sobbing stopped.</p><p>"Who's there?" Came a weak voice from somewhere near, he suspected it to be a female voice.</p><p>He paused before answering: "A failure."</p><p>"Oh is that so?" the other voice replied</p><p>"Yes." he confirmed.</p><p>"Why do you think that of yourself?" the voice inquired.</p><p>"Because I can't get anything right." he said.</p><p>"It's only school you know." his mysterious companion whispered with a soothing voice.</p><p>Draco heard himself chuckle. "Oh no, it's far - far more than that."</p><p>"Wanna talk about it?" </p><p>"No."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Then there was a pause.</p><p>"Why are you upset?" Draco asked.</p><p>"Oh," the second voice stuttered. "I don't really want to get into it."</p><p>"Something personal as well?" Draco inquired.</p><p>"Yeah. I guess I just care too much about...about someone." the stranger's voice turned to the quietest whisper.</p><p>"I find that caring is always better than not caring." Draco whispered back.</p><p>"That sounds nice." the second voice said.</p><p>They both sat in their respective dark corners, hugging their legs, gazing up at the starlit sky. It seemed like an eternal moment of solitude and despair and yet... there was the feeling of it being a shared experience.</p><p>"Well I'm gonna go to bed now." the other voice said.</p><p>"Alright, good night..and soothing dreams." Draco said.</p><p>"To you too." replied his companion in solitude.</p><p>Draco considered turning away to give the stranger complete privacy, but he couldn't deny his curiosity to know his companion's identity. The figure did her best to leave the tower through the shadows and succeeded almost completely, but for a tiny stretch of light, which allowed Draco to catch glimpse of a hem of a red shirt and a lock of brownish. But he couldn't be entirely sure as it was hard to discern colours properly in this light. </p><p>When he left the tower about half an hour later, he felt much more at peace than he usually did after his visits here. The stranger's melodic voice still echoed in his mind and continued to do so even in his dreams.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>